


Проблемы и их решения

by Nemhain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, RPS - Freeform, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О трудностях скриптов Винса МакМена и фанатской любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы и их решения

Колби обсуждал с J&J, как именно им лучше начать шоу, выйти, может ввернуть какое-то особое выражение, когда мимо со сосредоточенным видом и листом бумаги в руке прошел их "рыцарь справедливости".  
\- Джо? – окликнул его Колби, но тот будто не слышал его. – Ладно, ребята, определились. Все супер, - кинул он своим «телохранителям». – Увидимся позже, - и припустил за Джо.  
Тот, наконец, его заметил и остановился.  
\- Все в порядке? Ты какой-то напряженный, - поинтересовался Колби. Джо изобразил что-то сложное на лице: чем только пуще смутил коллегу. – Так. Давай выкладывай, что там у тебя. Я – не Сет Роллинз, никто ничего не узнает.  
\- Вот! – протянул ему лист Джо.  
\- Ну … - Колби быстро пробежал глазами сегодняшнюю промку Романа Рейнса. – Н-да, приложил Винс меня, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- И это – за два часа до шоу!  
\- Не понял. В чем проблема-то?  
\- Ты это видишь?  
\- Ну, про нытика и кукурузное трепло?  
Джо кивнул. И тут Колби понял. У всех у них были свои проблемы: у кого-то веса не хватает, у кого-то – тормозов, а кто-то еще не накачался на микрофоне заливать, как Пол Хейман. Впрочем, во всем ростере никто вообще не накачался так заливать, но стремиться-то стоило к идеалу. Так вот в фразе "a snivelling little suck-up sellout full of suffering' suck-a-tash, son" он сам-то споткнулся раза два.  
\- Короче так, пошли, - он отвел самоанца в уголок поукромнее. – Давай сперва по частям…

Колби бился с Джо уж минут пятнадцать. Тот вроде произносил фразу, но через секунду она вылетала из его головы. Можно было б плюнуть на все и сократить весь этот бред, но Винс такого по отношению к своим скриптам не терпел. Колби и сам уж начал заговариваться.  
\- Ах вот вы где! – вопль Джонатана, подошедшего со спины, чуть не заставил Колби подскочить. – Что это вы по углам ныкаетесь?  
\- Вот! – получил он ответ в виде листа.  
\- Заливисто, – одобрил тот, присвистнув, - но что-то заковыристо.  
\- Именно.  
\- А, - понял Джонатан. – И как?  
\- А никак!  
\- Понятно. Есть у меня идея. Пойдем, Джо. Только надо сначала выпить…  
\- По-моему, тебя все-таки рано выпустили из больницы, - заметил Колби.  
\- Как раз вовремя, умный ты наш, чтобы тебе наскипидарить задницу! – заржал Джонатан.  
Колби закатил глаза:  
\- Удачи.  
\- Умываешь руки?  
\- Нет. Ухожу на перерыв.  
Джонатан сделал попытку обнять Джо за необъятные плечи и повел его куда-то прочь.

Колби волновался за Джо сейчас больше, чем за себя. Все должно пройти гладко. Конечно, он верил в то, что Джо может собраться и сделать все верно, но всегда есть одна сотая процента. Но тот смог. Светился он при этом, как лампочка. Колби сам чуть не начал широко улыбаться. Дальше откатали, как по маслу.

Джонатан был доволен, попеременно хватался то за одну ногу, то за другую, театрально охал, и требовал еще пива, но в этом местечке обслуживание явно было не в моде. Колби, наконец, сжалился и принес ему бутылку сам. Джо тоже выглядел удовлетворенным сегодняшним прогоном.  
\- Ну вы мне расскажете, наконец? – спросил Колби.  
\- Что? – не понял Джо.  
\- Да как ты слова запомнил.  
\- Все просто, - заржал Джонатан. – Я его отвел к заднему входу и дал в окошко глянуть. А там толпа девиц-фанаток с плакатами «Поцелуй меня РОМАН РЕЙНС!», «Полюби меня РОМАН РЕЙНС!», «Отъеби меня РОМАН РЕЙНС!»… И пообещал, что если он не сделает все как надо, я прикую его к кровати в номере отеля, а адрес выложу в интернет, посмотрим, какая из этих красотулек будет первой и одна ли!  
Колби чуть пивом не подавился.  
\- Ну и трепло ты. Кукурузное! - возмутился Колби.  
\- Ты еще скажи не сработало, - довольно улыбнулся тот.  
Джо рассмеялся первым.


End file.
